


Girls Raised by Wolves

by cestmabiologie



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6756928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cestmabiologie/pseuds/cestmabiologie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helena and Sarah as feral wolf children. I...don't know what else to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls Raised by Wolves

I.

Two girls met in the woods. They were both panting. Their tiny chests heaved with exhaustion from the chase, from the fight, from strength mustered and spent pushing, clawing, and kicking at each other. One had split her lip; one had dirt under her fingernails.

They were both bleeding. Their blood smelled the same (does all blood smell the same?)

They each recognized the other for what she was.

II.

Two girls ran through the woods. Each had spent so much of her life as half that it was hard to be so suddenly whole. They were less sure-footed. They stumbled. When they ran they tugged at each other to go this way! this way! When they were chased they looked over their shoulders, just to make sure one didn’t leave the other behind.

They were caught. Of course they were caught.

III.

Two girls shared a bed. There were two beds in the room: twin metal cots with thin mattresses. One growled at the other to make herself smaller. One held her breath and closed her eyes and drew her knees up close to her chest. When she was asleep her arms flung out, reaching for warmth. One tried to sleep as little as possible. When she was asleep she whimpered.

They always woke up curled against each other.

IV.

Two girls sat in the back seat of a car. Their seatbelts were too tight against their chests. Their shoes were too tight on their feet. Each looked out her own window and wondered where they were going. To be prodded by gloved fingers and pricked by needles and drained into vials (again)? To face men in white jackets holding flashcards, repeating words, repeating words (again)?

One tugged on the other’s sleeve and pointed out angels in the architecture.

The other shook her head and pointed out her window to the woods.


End file.
